


All I Ask

by kisyamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendzone, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisyamei/pseuds/kisyamei
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	All I Ask

"Hey Kenma! How long have we been friends again?" Kuroo asked Kenma, his childhood best friend.

"Definitely more than a decade." Straightforward as ever, Kenma answered calmly, not noticing how hard Kuroo is staring at him.

"Did you know, tomorrow's our 15th anniversary as friends! You know it's April 30! They day I moved in!" Eyes shining with joy and happiness, Kuroo stared at Kenma's deep and lonely eyes.

"Oh it is?" Kenma slowly looked down and became silent. "Kuroo, how can you not forget the day we met?"

"Why will I forget the day I met you?"

"What's with me that you found?"

Silence dominated the whole room.

"I think of you as-"

"I only think of you as my friend Kuroo." The wind blows colder, while Kuroo's heart skipped a beat.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I didn't even say anything! You must be joki-"

"I'm sorry Kuroo. This might be the worst night for you but, I can't do anything about this." The clock strucked 12, the moon's shining bright outside their window. "I'm going away, far away. Far away for you to catch me. Far away for you to be able to tell me you.. love me."

"Oh."

Once again, silence enveloped the room.

"Kenma."

Kenma slowly raised his head to look at Kuroo's eyes.

"If this is my last night with you, will you hold me like I'm more than just a friend?" Tears falling down Kuroo's eyes, Kenma decided to sit beside him.

"Don't cry silly, I won't forget you. I'm glad to have a friend like you." Kenma smiled. He moved closer to Kuroo and held his hand.

"Kenma."

"Kuroo."

"Will you give me a memory that'll hunt me whenever I close my eyes? A memory that'll never fade away. A memory that I'll grasp and never let go, forever." He knew he sounded desperate but what can he do?

As the curtains danced with the wind, the bright moonlight glimmered as Kenma slowly inched closer, feeling Kuroo's soft and gentle lips.


End file.
